1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit package structure, and more particularly, to a large power, high frequency integrated circuit package with excellent heat dissipation effect, and easy replaceability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Being capacious to accommodate numerous components in a minimized space to greatly reduce size of the product, the integrated circuit package has played a important role in the progress of electronic technology.
To ensure reliable performance of a large power IC package to work at a high frequency, it must to have a good grounding effect. The good grounding effect can be achieved by a good conductivity, a large contact are with the grounding conductor, and short grounding passage.
To make a grounding passage as short as possible, the grounding wire of the IC package is conventionally directly weded to its circuit board. However, to ground an IC package in such way intending to achieve the purpose of minimizing the ground passage for a large power IC package working at a high frequency, for example, a sophisticated TI-Pack is absolutely inapplicable for reason that the grounding wire is inallowable to directly weled to the circuit board for the sake of heat dissipation problem. Meanwhile, there are extra problems of maintenance and component replacement to be considered.
In order to solve the above described problems, the present inventor carried out theoretical studies and simulating experiments, and based on these studies and researches, the present inventor came to propose the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a large power IC package workable at high frequency with good heat dissipation effect by enlarging the contact area with the grounding conductor of shortest passage so as to expel large grounding current thereby assuring the quality and durability of the IC package.
To be capable of facilitating flow of the grounding current, the bottom portion of the IC package is formed of a broad heat dissipation area associated with many fins.
It is another object of the present invention that this IC package is easy for assembly and convenient for component replacement so as to assure reliable performance.
For further understanding of the nature and objects of the present invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings provided below.